Problem: The first and thirteenth terms of an arithmetic sequence are $\frac79$ and $\frac45$, respectively. What is the seventh term?
Solution: Since the seventh term is halfway between the first term and thirteenth term, it is simply the average of these terms, or \[\frac{7/9 + 4/5}{2} = \boxed{\frac{71}{90}}.\]